1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the communication field, and specifically, a transmitting device, a receiving device, a wireless communication system and a method for controlling the wireless communication system that are used to realize a secure wireless communication network in a limited area.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of network technology, wireless communication networks are created almost everywhere. The wireless communication network can cover a certain scope, and communication devices are used within the scope.
For convenience of a user, the wireless communication network usually has high connectibility; however, it may highlight the security menace of the wireless network. Specifically, high security is required, in cases where the wireless communication network is created in an enterprise or a home.
Moreover, there usually is no obvious boundary in a coverage area of the wireless communication network, the coverage area is largely based on the infrastructure such as the power of wireless transmitters.
In a wireless communication network of the prior art, a system of a RFSD (Radio Frequency Security Device) can be provided for security of the periphery specified by a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network). The RFSD system can create a secure area in the coverage scope of the wireless communication network, so as to limit the WLAN of physical separation and its network traffic. The RFSD system ensures the connection with the wireless device having a unique authorization of the secure area by eliminating the data and intercepting of the radio waves, so as to realize the security of the wireless periphery.
However, the operating principle of the RFSD system is complicated, therefore the RFSD has a complicated structure, and high cost and will cause a lot of inconvenience.
Therefore, it is necessary to realize a high speed, secure, quick and convenient wireless communication network of a limited area.